Many Lessons of Love
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Taichi is the number one host at Japan's hottest club, Star. His many clients always fall for him but his motto is  "Never fall in love with a client", until he meets a certain blonde.


A/n: So this is my first fic in this archive and I hope you guys like it. There is one made up character, but he's not a main character, so don't worry about it.

Matt: 18

Rest of the Teenage Wolves: 18

Sora: 18

Taichi: 20

Summary: Taichi is the number one host at Japan's hottest club, Star. His many clients always fall for him but his motto is "Never fall in love with a client", until he meets a certain blonde.

Rated: M

"So, what do you do in your spare time?"

The brunette sent a dashing smile towards his client. "I spend all my time looking hot for you," Taichi assured. The red head giggled as a light blush dusted her features. She leaned over and pecked Tai on the cheek.

"I thoroughly enjoyed the time we spent together Taichi-kun. I hope we can do this again under different circumstances." Tai ran his hand through his untamed hair and winked. "Of course Sora-chan, just schedule the appointment, set the time, and name the place." Sora sighed and leaned close to the brunette and lifted his chin.

"What I'm trying to say Tai-kun is I don't want us meeting as client and host, I want us to meet as a couple on a date."

"Well my acting skills aren't that bad so I'm sure we can work something out," Tai joked. "You are so immature Taichi-kun!" Sora fumed as she stormed out of the club. Tai sighed, he hated when his clients were overly pushy. It was such a turn off, he just wanted to have some fun and a plus was that it brought in lots of cash.

"I'm surprised she still comes back every week." Daisuke crossed his arms and smirked.

"She obviously can't resist me Daisuke, and I can't blame her." Tai chuckled and took out a glass of champagne, "Who's next?"

Daisuke gasped. "Dude, surprisingly you're free for the afternoon. Wow, never thought I'd see the day you didn't have a client with you in the room flirting with you." Tai playfully punched Daisuke's shoulder.

"Let's go out for lunch or something then, I'm starving. I'll tell Izzy that we're going out."

Somewhere in Japan a blonde boy was walking aimlessly by himself. "Those bastards…" he muttered.

-Flashback-

"Seriously guys? We're talking about this again?" Yamato sighed as he listened to his friends/band mates talk about the new foreign exchange student instead of practicing for their next gig. They had their own band, the Teenage Wolves. But considering how far there practice was going today that gig coming up was not going to be pretty.

"Dude, Yamato, she's pretty fine and I heard she has the hots for you man. Damn, why do you always get the good ones?" Yutaka groaned as his shoulders slumped.

Akira chuckled. "You already got over Mimi? You were all over her a while ago."

"Hey, I said I would only bang her, I wasn't all over her," Yutaka defended himself.

"All of you shut up!" All three looked up to face a Yamato surrounded in a deathly aura.

"Yamato, chill dude," Takashi suggested, "You know they're just kidding around."

"But speaking of banging people, who are you into Yamato?" All the band members stared at Yamato in curiosity.

"Well no one, cause no ones good enough for me," claimed Yamato, "But on a serious note I just don't see anyone I like I guess…"

"You really need to get laid dude," Yukata snikered. Pages of sheet music went flying as Yamato lunged for Yukata.

"Woah Matt, what's wrong with you today," Takashi exclaimed as he and Akira pulled him away from Yukata, "You know Yukata is always like this."

"Whatever," Matt grumbled, "I'm going for a walk."

-end flashback-

Somewhere along his thought process he had walked to where he was now. Which was… somewhere.

"Where am I?" he thought, "Better see if someone can give me directions…"

"Taichi Yagami you bastard! Get back here!"

Matt jumped a bit as he looked around a corner where the yelling was coming from. There were 2 guys and he actually recognized one of them, it was some kid from school who was totally obsessed with Sora and considered himself her "boyfriend". But we all knew that was bullshit.

"Um, do I know you?" The brunette turned around to face the kid from school.

"You're about to get to know my fist," the kid raged, "You're stealing Sora from me!"

The guy named Taichi chuckled. "Oh so you're the kid Sora-chan always talks about, Ryo Masayori was it?"

"Don't mock me," Ryo seethed, "Get ready Taichi Yagami." Somewhere along the way Matt stepped in.

"Hey Ryo," Matt called out casually, "I don't mean to intrude, but I think fighting is against school rules."

The brunette called Taichi looked at Matt in amusement. "Did you bring a little posse to fight me Ryo? How cute."

"Stay out of this Ishida, this is my fight," Ryo spat.

"Well Ryo, I just thought I'd stop by and say that Sora wouldn't like it if you got into a fight with her brother," Matt pointed out. Taichi looked at the blonde as if he was crazy, but soon caught up with my plan.

"Yeah kid and speaking of Sora I just remembered I have to get home soon and pick up something for Sora-chan." Ryo looked at both of the boys in horror and apologized to Taichi about a million times before he scampered away like a lost puppy. The two bust up laughing as soon as he was out of sight.

"Aw man that was great," sighed Taichi, "What's your name again? Ishida was it?"

"Yamato or Matt is good," Matt explained, "And you're Taichi?"

"Tai is fine. Well Matt, how about you come with me to my work place and let me treat you to something. You really helped me avoid unessecary trouble," The brunette offered. Besides it looks like you're lost."

Matt blushed. "I am not!" he denied, "I was just getting some fresh air…"

"Yeah, getting fresh air in a dark secluded alleyway. Great idea right?" Taichi teased as he gave Matt a wink.

"Smart ass," Matt muttered.

"What was that? You don't want directions home?" Taichi asked.

"Nothing," Matt grunted.

"So you're in a band? That's pretty cool, what are you? The vocalist or do you play an instrument?"

Matt took a sip of his drink before answering. "I'm the vocalist ,bass player, and song writer."

"Woah you do a lot," Tai commented, "What do the other guys do."

"I dunno, they fool around a lot, but when it gets down to it I know I can count on them. But other then that they just talk about sex, girls, and other stuff," replied Matt, "But they get worried about me sometimes cause I don't have an interest in anyone as of right now."

"Well," Tai started. Suddenly Why Don't We Try rang out from a light blue blackberry.

Matt sighed as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"What's up?…. Akira did what?… Wait, the amps are busted?… You're kidding right?….. You know we don't have that kind of money… Fuck, we'll talk about this tomorrow….. Yeah whatever bye."

Tai watched as the blonde slumped down into the plush sofa even more then before.

"Something wrong Matt? Maybe I could help," offered Tai.

Matt sighed. "One of my band members turned up the amp and busted it with his obnoxious playing. Those fuckers…"

"You could buy another one," Tai suggested. Geez what was the kid getting all worked up over.

"I already thought of that captain obvious," snapped the blonde, "I don't have money right now. I was counting on the gig I had coming up… Guess I gotta cancel it."

"I might actually be able to get you a job here," Tai offered, "I'm pretty sure Izzy wouldn't mind having a pretty face like you working here." A blush lightly dusted Matt's face.

"What exactly do you do here Tai?" the blonde questioned nervously.

Tai grinned. "Well I don't really know actually…I do a whole bunch of things, but most of the time I just hang out with my client in here, it's sorta like a date except I get paid. Rakes in lots of cash kid."

Matt's eyes lit up. "Would you really do that for me? I mean we just met and all…. Thanks for the directions by the way."

"Of course kid," Tai assured, "Just show up tomorrow whenever and I'll train you and give you money for a weeks worth cause you need the money by tomorrow right?"

"You're the best Tai! See you tomorrow," Matt grinned as he got up to leave. Tai suddenly grabbed the blonde and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Rule 1: Always kiss the client before they leave," Tai recited, "You gotta remember this ok kid?"

"Alright," Matt stammered.

He rushed out the door and ran until he was out of the building and leaned against the wall of the building.

"What was that," the blonde thought, There was definitely a spark… What the hell am I saying? I sound like a lovesick girl…" Matt looked up from where he was and gasped.

"I got a job at… Star?"

A/N: So how was it? Yeah I know the boys were blabbering about nothing in particular, but that's just what they do. Yeah… R/R please it would help me write the next chapter :D.


End file.
